Tide
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Today would be the day. Warnings: Angst, Sadstuck, Gamzee-centric, Dark!


Title: Tide

Pairings: PBnJ

Warnings: Angst, Gamzee-centric, dark(?)

(VI)-Rush-

_Come into the tide_

_Wash away the fears and lies_

_The waves will take you in_

_Cradle and sing_

_Till you sleep_

_And into the waves_

_Will you find peace_

-Pull-

Gamzee spent another day waiting at the shore, eyes searching for any sort of movement, Goat-dad would come soon, he could feel it.

_Today would be the day._

The waves gave dull crashes against the rocks, and the rippling water would reach and reach and _reach _until they barely touched the tips of Gamzee's bare feet. It was ice cold and it made him want to shiver, but he had to be there when his Lusus arrived, he had missed him so much. It had felt like an eternity in his hive, alone and without anyone to say a word to him. He soon took another step towards the ocean, and soon he was knee-deep in the water, the waves had pulled him out, further and further from his empty hive.

He had a Pesterchum, but nothing compared to the miracle of actually _touch _someone, anyone.

Gamzee craved for something to fill the bleached white walls, dreaming, wishing for his world to be filled with colors, dripping and bright, just the thought alone made him smile.

(II)-Stand-

The Capricorn watched with amused eyes as he saw the ocean, twinkling, sparking, endless and lovely. Somehow the dance of the tide made him smile, it was simply a beautiful sight. He almost yelped at the temperature of the water, but soon he was calm, even warm in the liquid. It slipped right through his fingers, the blue liquid dripping and leaving behind a light sheen of shine on his gray hands.

_He'll be back soon._

The wet sand stuck to the back of his pants, but Gamzee could care less, Goat-dad was back, and he quickly ran as far out as he could to meet his Lusus. He could barely contain his excitement, indigo tears flowing freely as he threw his arms up, silently asking for an embrace.

(III)-Shiver-

Gamzee stayed indoors, his blood-bladder furiously pumping in his chest, he felt so high and he hadn't even had any sopor yet.

The brunette peeked from his horn pile, catching sight of giant horns and luxurious brown hair. He continued to gaze, trying to see the lovely face hiding beneath endless purple, every passing second making him shiver with delight. Soft honks escalated into sharp sounds as Gamzee began to move, his skeleton desperately digging for warmth in the horn pile. Soon his hand brushed against something solid and warm, something real and alive. Tavros breathed out a light giggle, turning to his best bro and gave an unsure smile, his eyes glowing with curiosity.

The Capricorn had never seen such beauty in his life, even all the miracles in the world couldn't compare to the perfect troll beside him, Gamzee just wanted to _hold _him.

_mIrAcLeS wErE aLl He NeEdEd._

Tavros sighed, his breath warm and gentle on his exposed neck, and Gamzee felt his eyes begin to burn, he just wanted to _hold _his miracle, to keep him near and safe, he could stay here.

The Taurus kept breathing, blowing air lightly and caressing Gamzee's neck with his life, pushing and pulling, bringing him closer and closer, and relief washed over him.

_He wasn't alone._

(I)-Awake-

_Come into the tide_

_Wash away the fears and lies_

_The waves will take you in_

_Even as the moon rises_

_Even as everyone leaves_

_You will be cradled_

_Into the open sea_

(V)-Sleep-

Gamzee spent another day waiting at the shore, eyes searching for any sort of movement, he was waiting...

_What was he waiting for?_

A sight passed through his lips, his chest wanting to cave in any minute.

_Today would be the day._

The waves gave dull crashes against the rocks, and the rippling water would reach and reach and _reach _until they barely touched the tips of Gamzee's bare feet. It was ice cold and it made him want to shiver, but he quickly became entranced with the pull and push of the waves, pushing his heavy limbs against the current, yet at the same time going with it.

There was resistance yet there was also acceptance.

_Today would be the day._

Gamzee could barely keep his head above the water, his toes barely able to scrape the bottom of the sea floor, grazing against underwater mud and sharp rocks.

_**Today would be the day.**_

His arms grew tired of keeping him afloat, and his lungs burned with the constant flailing, the salty water was bitter in his mouth, it was kind of like sopor-

_What was he waiting for?_

He really didn't know why he was so far out, his Goat-dad always told him to stay on the shore-

He wanted to laugh so hard, and he choked on sudden influx of water, he spat it out as well as he could, panting for air, his arms motherfucking hurt now. And soon he laughed, laughed and laughed, and _choked_, and_ laughed_-

He felt great.

He felt better than he had in a while.

_mIrAcLeS wErE hApPeNnInG._

He stopped completely, just let go and breathed, his eyes shutting as he allowed everything to go, his laughter finally stopping, leaving tears in it's wake.

Even as he stopped his flailing, he floated, the waves pulling-then pushing him back to shore.

He didn't know how long he was floating for, but when he moved to sit up, his heels hit the sand, kicking it up all around his legs and feet. Gamzee was shocked.

_mIrAcLeS?_

He wanted to get away, to drift away from his hive, not towards it. He had gone out there, wanting to end his life, to join Tav-

_Tavros._

Indigo tears flooded his face, Gamzee could stop all the noises he was making, his sobs wracking through his entire body. Tavros, Tavros, Tavros, _Tavros. _Instantly he saw the beautiful sunrise, oranges and browns peeking over the mountains and cast light over the rocks-

_Tavros was his miracle._

Soon Gamzee returned to his hive, and despite the echoing of his sobs, he continued and ran to his room, looking for it-

He found it.

His fingers traced over the tattered book cover, and soon he opened up to the marked page, eyes glazing over as he could already hear the rust-blood's voice-

_And he found his miracles again._

_He wasn't alone._

**_A/N: I hope you enjoy this piece, and this thing is OUT-OF-ORDER so try reading it again in the correct order. :D Have fun and reviews are also welcome! _**


End file.
